


Sleeping In

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Gen, I just need all the platonic Kyoya and Tamaki, Platonic bed sharing, and human contact, bed sharing, even Kyoya, everyone needs cuddles, he just doesn't realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki are on a school trip and end up in a hotel room with only one bed. (Platonic!)





	Sleeping In

     Kyoya stared at the room he was supposed to be sharing with Tamaki during their class trip  in disgust.

     “We need to change rooms,” he said.

     “Why?” Tamaki asked, bouncing on the bed. The bed. The single bed in the room. Kyoya gestured widely.

     “Tamaki, we obviously can’t stay here,” Kyoya explained patiently.

      “Why not?” Tamaki asked, violet eyes wide. Kyoya sighed. 

     “Because, Tamaki, there’s only one bed.”

     “We can share. It will be like a sleep over!”

     “We’re already sharing a room, we don’t need to share a bed!” Kyoya said in frustration. Tamaki just stared at him with big puppy-dog eyes. Kyoya growled softly.  

     “Can we at least deal with this after the class debriefing?” Tamaki asked. 

     “Fine,” Kyoya conceded. 

 

     They did not deal with it after the class debriefing. They did not deal with the issue at all. Kyoya couldn’t believe he’d allowed himself to be side-tracked by Tamaki’s enthusiasm. An excited Tamaki was a force of nature. But Kyoya should know better. Now he was again faced with the single bed. Kyoya stood in the middle of the room and stared at the glaring issue. Tamaki emerged from the bathroom, hair damp and clad in his pajamas. 

     “Kyoya? Are you going to get ready for bed?” Tamaki asked.

     “I suppose,” Kyoya said slowly.  Kyoya splayed his hands on the bathroom counter and stared hard at his reflection.  _ This is fine,  _ he told himself.  _ I’ll just set some boundaries, make sure Tamaki stays on his side of the bed. A minor inconvenience, that’s all.  _ Teeth brushed and resolve firmly in place, Kyoya stepped out of the bedroom. Tamaki looked up from the desk, book dangling loosely from his hand. 

     “I didn’t know which side of the bed you wanted,” he said, gesturing with his book. 

     “I don’t care,” Kyoya growled, “As long as you stay on the other one.”

     “Then you should take the side closest to the door,” Tamaki said decisively. “That’s where the nightstand is.  For your glasses. 

     “Fine.” Kyoya slid into the bed,  elbows tight, hands folded across his stomach. Tamaki flicked off the light and wriggled under the covers.  Kyoya held himself stiffly, determined not to move from his designated space. But his habit of running himself to the breaking point soon caught up with him. Tamaki listened as Kyoya’s breathing evened out and felt the shift as the other boy finally relaxed. Sleeping Kyoya actually looked peaceful, and as he fell asleep, Tamaki wished that his friend could have even a scrap of that peace while awake. 

     Kyoya shifted and felt something warm and solid against his side. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, he  noted groggily.  _ Comforting,  _ his mind supplied.  _ Who would have thought I’d ever find physical contact comfortable?  _ Kyoya wondered fuzzily before drifting back to sleep. 

    Tamaki was unsurprisingly awake first. His back was pressed firmly against Kyoya’s. He slept like a dead thing, Tamaki knew from experience. But when he started to slip out of the bed, a grumble that sounded suspiciously like “don’t” stopped. Without a word, Tamaki settled back into the bed. He knew full well that Kyoya didn’t sleep enough. They could afford to sleep in for one morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! Basically I just wanted to write platonic Tamaki and Kyoya cuddles, because I feel like Tamaki is probably the only person Kyoya will tolerate physical touch from, and that Kyoya is super touch starved but doesn't really realize how much he needs it in his life. Comments always welcome! Come shout at me on tumblr! onceandalwaysenglishmajor


End file.
